First Steps
by whitexflower
Summary: Do you remember who is your first love? Well, I do. He is my savior. And I always looked up to him. But ... he is always think of me as his little sister. I want him to see me as a girl. A woman. I had it enough for the last seven years. The question is,,.., how do i make a a guy fall for me? Especially when he is your step brother?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Pandora Hearts Fic. And since I'm kinda new to this fandom, i'm not sure if I write Elliot in IC or too OOC..., if you have any thoughts, just let me know by reviewing!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. I just own my OCs ; Jenna and Eleanor._

Chapter one: Not So Happy Birthday

_"He's funny. He's adorable. He's sweet. He's loving. He's awesome. He's my prince in a shining armor. And even though he has his 'moments', he is still my savior. He will always protect me. I'm sure of that."_

I looked at my reflection of myself at my room's mirror. I see the same image has a short brown hair, with a big green eyes and a pale skin. I know what I saw. I'm not like everybody else. I'm not even a true Nightray. I'm just this ruthless orphan who happens to be adopted by the Nightrays. Ten years ago, on my third birthday; I was send by my own sister to this world. I don't know what happen. I don't even remember why is she doing this. I passed out in front of the Nightray's mansion. The one who find me is the youngest son, Elliot. If he doesn't found me .. then I don't know what would happen to me.

My name is Jennifer Nightray, but my siblings called me with Jenna. I turned thirteen just a few hours ago, and I know this is impossible, but I go to an academy with my older brother, Elliot. Not in the same class I'm afraid as him though. I'm a first year in Lutwidge Academy. And I know I supposed to be like fifteen to be in here, but well… the family has taken care of it. Because of my 'brilliant' brain.

Like I was saying, I was adopted by the Nightrays when I was three years old. Unlike their relationship with the other adopted sons, their relationship with me seemed okay. No hating. Just… a normal one. I don't know why they are doing it okay with me and then just hate the other adopted children. That is just mean, and weird.

I looked at my clock near my desk. It's half past eight already. Wait… half past eight?! I am so going to be late! I hurriedly grabbed my bag and hurriedly go through the door and I thought that I would be running to the class by now! But instead I was discovered by the prefect in charge, Ada Vessalius. Well, I used to hate her. But… c'mon! its my birthday! And I should have free pass for this.

"G-Good morning Ada….," I stumbled, rather nervous.

Which made Ada to smile at me. It was rather horrifying! That smile means so much more than just a 'smile'. I looked at her, waiting for her next action. Instead letting me go, Ada takes out her note and minus my points. Oh great. My record just got tainted by my own actions.

"Aww c'mon!" I whined at her.

She just chuckled and shakes her head. "Sorry, sweety. Rules are rules. "

I frowned. "Even if it's my birthday?"

"I'm sorry. Let me treat you something today, okay?" she said in return, giving me hug. "Happy Birthday, Jennifer."

Aww, I can't stay mad at her for long! I just love this cutie too much! I laughed as she said that to me and eventually breaks off her hug and kissed her cheeks.

"I can't stay mad at you forever, Ada," I told her. "I just love you _too _much!"

The blonde laughed. "I love you too, Jennifer! And now, we must go to class. Or we'll both late."

"Nah, we won't. Trust me."

"And how is that?"

I grinned. "Because I know a short cut! And we will run for our lives!"

I grabbed her wrists and ran through the front door of the girls dorm. We were running, and as I told her, I did know a short cut. Which involves some jumping and running like hell. Alas, we arrived at school. On time. I was covered in dirt. While Ada has some, but it's pretty invisible so no one would notice about that. I sighed. Well, that is a relief! I can't imagine that she would got into some stupid trouble because of my fault. As I was walking to the class, I can feel that some students are staring at me and then began whispering. It's not new for me, but it's still bothering me. I chose to ignore them when somebody pulled my hair. Reflex, I stumbled back and slightly screaming.

"Awww, would you look at that? Poor Nightray is _screaming._"

I froze. I couldn't know why, but I just froze. Meaning that I can't move or what so ever. I looked down, pressing my own hands. I feel miserable. And the fact that I can't even strike them back is just..hurts.

"What an ugly scream!" the other one laughed.

"Look , even her uniform got dirt on it. Seriously, this _trash _is just worthless. She doesn't even has the right to be in here! Skipping classes? What were you thinking?!"

She put her right foot on my head, while the others laughing insanely. I looked over the other classmates who are not involved in this madness. They all just look away , and whispering to each other. I can't believe my eyes. I'm right in front of them, and they're not willing to help me? Why?

"Seeking a help, are we?" She smirked, then pulled my hair even tighter, making me to look up at her.

My eyes widened. Why is she doing this to me? I don't remember doing anything bad to her. So why is she doing this to me? I'm innocent! But yet, I can't speak about it to her.

"Aww, crying already?" she laughed. "You piece of trash. You really are an eyesore!"

After sometime, they continue to insult me and even slapping my face. I couldn't do anything. Well, except for crying. I told myself many times that it'll be alright. That it will pass. But it's not getting better. It's getting worse any second. After they finished tormenting me, I could hear the bell for class has already rung. And I have no other choice to attend class with a swollen eyes and red cheeks. It was humiliating, but what can I do? I'm not a strong girl. And they are right. I don't belong here. So I kinda deserve this? Maybe? But well, who knows? This happens almost everyday. And I cant tell anyone about it, so I just accept this with open arms. And if my brother , Elliot knows about this, he would probably exploded and scolded me.

The lesson went smoothly. And when the bell rings, I hurriedly gathered my things and hastily making my way through the classroom's door. It was going well,until I accidentally tripped along the way. The thing who made me to tripped is no other the girl who always bullied me almost everyday. When I tried to stand up, I can see somebody's standing in front of me. I looked at his shoes. That's not a girl's shoe uniform. Curious, I looked up.

It's my brother, Elliot.

"Seriously, you are as clumsy as ever," he sighed as he helped me up. "Oh _good,_now your nose is bleeding. _Great._"

I know he is just stating those facts so that he can 'save' me from this humiliation scene. I just sighed and covered my nose with my bare hands. That's when Leo, my brother's servant came to my aid and gives me a handkerchief.

I looked at the handkerchief which my brother gave me. I feel so stupid. Why didn't I just use the freakin handkerchief to… I don't know rubbed my stupid bleeding nose or something? But instead, I just stared at it like an idiot.

"Oh look! The _Nightray _is going to whipped her nose with the handkerchief which her brother gave it to her," one of my classmates laughed. "Awww, her prince charming is here. He is going to rescue her from her distress!"

And that, snapped him.

As I was holding the handkerchief he gave me, he stepped inside the classroom with his 'troubled' face.

He groans. "What the hell is your problem?"

The girl giggled. " My problem is your _sister, _Mr. Elliot Nightray," she said, her index finger is on her chin. "Or should I say, your adopted sister? For God's sake, Elliot Nightray; she is an eyesore. Where did you get a girl like her?"

Elliot rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth. "That is not your concern, Miss….what-ever-your-name-is…," he said, still glaring. "The fact that she is now my sister, and the fact that she is a Nightray, should concern you more. Look, I don't even know you. But I know my sister, and she… deserved more than to be insult like this! You should know, if you insult her, then you are insulting the whole Nightray!"

I am lost at words. Why did he say that?! This is going to be a problem. Leo, who is standing right next to me , just pulled on a smirk as he watches the two of them. What the hell? Why is he smirking ? It's creepy. And it reminds me of a certain someone.

"Why are you smirking,Leo?" I asked him with a raised an eyebrow.

The boy just chuckled. "Nothing. Do you need my help to whipped that blood of yours?"

I frowned. "No thank you!"

As I put the handkerchief against my nose, I see my brother is still arguing with the girl, whose name is Eleanor White. The heir of the White family. She is extremely beautiful. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. A tall figure. Look, call me stupid for admiring the 'leader' of the ones who bullied me. But seriously, look at her! She is a piece of art!

"Are you _mocking _me, ?" she crossed her arms.

Elliot had it enough. "Well look here, missy. Aren't you the one who is mocking my sister in the first place?! Are you freakin jealous over a thirteen year old?!"

Eleanor takes a short gaze of me before she made a face to Elliot, who is ready for exploding up.

"Jealous? You must be high, ," she told him with an underestimating look of hers. "I will never get jealous over a piece of trash like her! Never."

Elliot has lost it. He grabbed Eleanor's collar and ready to choke her . This is so not right! He isn't supposed to choke a lady like that! No matter what bad she is. That is just not right!

"Stop it!" I yelled.

I hurriedly go to Eleanor's aid and grabbed Elliot's hand off her collar. I looked at him with a disbelief expression. Why did he do that? For what? This is merely useless!

"Hands off me, Jenna!" he is still angry.

I sighed. "No," I told him as I dragged him away. "You're going with me. We're going to celebrate. C'mon."

As I dragged him away, I could hear Eleanor's cursing me in the background. But as I'm used to it, I chose to ignore her and walked off with an angry Elliot.

While I was gone with Elliot, Leo is still in the scene. Along with the other classmates who are in shock in such …well, scene!

"I do not recall I need her 'help'," Eleanor muttered as she swept away her dust from her uniform.

"I do not believe that, Ms. White," Leo told her with a smirk. "You are in ..what do you call that? Ah, distress? And Ms. Jennifer is just helping you. It's in her nature."

"What do you _want_?"

Leo chuckled. "Simple. Stay the hell away from Ms. Jennifer and you will be fine."

After saying that, Leo turns around and started walking as he hears that his master is calling for him. Not to mention an angry one. As he was walking towards them, he didn't notice that Eleanor is muttering something.

" I _will _seek revenge, Jennifer Nightray," she muttered under her breath. Shaking with shame, she takes a deep breath and crossed her arms. "A trash like you doesn't belong here. You don't belong with the Nightrays. And you surely, don't belong being with a noble family. I will find out who you are. And I will make you pay."


	2. Chapter 2 : Celebration?

**A/N: How was the first chapter? I hope I'm not too OOC with the characters! And I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far! I might add more bullying scenes in the later chapters. :D Please Review?**

_Disclaimer : I do not own Pandora Hearts. I just own my OCs, Jenna and Eleanor._

Chapter two: It's a Happy Birthday After All!

_"I've changed? No, I grew up! I accepted the fact that I'm stuck in this place, and I'm stuck being a Nightray. And that is not a bad thing. Being a Nightray, thought me to deal with stuffs."_

"You are a fool!" I can hear Elliot scolding me as we are going to the nearest park to eat our lunch. I know that I get this 'scolding' sooner or later. But I never thought I will get this kind of scolding this soon. I know that I am a fool, but you don't have to yell like that.

We walked and walked, and as the three of us walk, Elliot still blabbering how stupid I was, or how weak I was. Oh thanks a lot, brother dear; you just make my day a lot worse by saying those stuffs!

"You know, you can at least _try _to defend yourself!" he said again, this time he is randomly throwing his hands to the mid air. " What are you thinking?! If you don't defend yourself, who will?!"

Elliot is on edge. He is a proud Nightray, who is proud about his family as hunters, and he has high self-esteem. He is not me. I can't never be like him. No matter how hard I try.

"Sorry…," I told him as I continue to walk. And Elliot just groans, shaking his head. He probably think that I'm a weak girl. Clearly, not a true Nightray. He probably even regretted helping me ten years ago. I just sighed, with my hands behind my back.

"Sorry is not enough,Jenna!" he told me with his annoyed look. "You are going to tell them that you are a Nightray, and you will defend yourself!"

Is he forcing me? Or is he threatening me?!

"What?" I looked at him, confused by his statement. "You can't force me to do that, Elliot!"

"I am not forcing you to do that, I am asking you. As a Nightray, you should be fierce and proud. Not this weakling. Now, you know that the girl is annoying as hell right?!"

I shake my head.

"I do not think about her like that at all, Elliot."

My brother is in shock. Hell, he is already in a very bad mood to begin with. And he is blinded with rage now. He doesn't get me. All these years , he still doesn't get my true nature? Geez. I don't seek revenge, Elliot. Never. Actually I kinda admire her for her beauty. And you can't judge me for that.

"…." See? Elliot can't even say any words right now!

Seeing his master holding his anger like that, Leo just simply pats Elliot's shoulder, to show his 'affection'. I know that Leo is holding his laugh to show some respect to his master. But seriously, if you want to laugh, just laugh!

"Leo," I called him as I looked at my brother's servant. "You can't act like that forever."

Leo stopped for awhile, and then looked at me. "Like what?"

"Don't act dumb. I'm not _stupid _you know," I sighed before looking at my brother with a frown. "If you want to laugh, just laugh! There is no rule for you for not laughing. Right,Elliot?"

Elliot scoffed.

"Says the girl who can't even protect herself."

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"That's very kind of you, Miss Jennifer. I'll keep in mind." Leo responded with a smile.

There more like it . To be honest, seeing Elliot all grumpy made me want to laugh. His grumpy face is too cute to miss, and that being said, he has this handsome face . So no matter what his expression is, he is still handsome.

Not to mention cute.

"Admit it, Leo. You want to laugh right, after seeing Elliot's frowning _scary _face?"

Leo chuckled a little before nodding.

"What?!" Elliot sulks as he looked at Leo. "How dare you laugh at your master, Leo! And I don't have funny face! It is not funny!"

Oh really?

"Then you gotta stop frowning, brother dear," I laughed at him. "You have such a handsome face! Don't waste it for frowning and being angry all the time."

And Elliot here just looked away before being all 'red'. Aww, isn't he just the cutest? He would always go all 'red' if he received any compliments from other people. Especially with girls.

"D-Don't talk nonsense!" he said, leaving me and Leo behind. "C'mon, you said you wanted to celebrate right?!"

I laughed as I looked at Leo who is chuckling too. We are always together like we ran across Ada, and my brother started to treating Ada poorly because she came from the Vessalius family. It's true that the Vessalius and the Nightrays are enemies. But that doesn't made them enemies too. Sometimes, the nobles are weird. Being a noble is hard. I know. I can't imagine being princess if being 'noble' is just so hard for me.

As we arrived at the place which we all agreed to eat our lunch at, the three of us sits in circle. I looked at my pocket watch. It's half past twelve. Ten minutes after the recess' bell rang. In my memory, I didn't recall the seniors are having extra classes today. I do hope that my dear Ada would come here. I sighed as I looked around.

"Who the hell are you looking for?"

Elliot's sudden question made me to gasp. He called me a 'scaredy-cat' every time I got startle like that. I don't blame him though. Since he is right about it. Maybe I am a scaredy-cat .

"I..uhm,…" I couldn't manage to tell him that I invited Ada to attend this 'small' celebration.

Elliot let out a heavy sigh. "Don't you dare tell me."

I gave him a small, but nervous smile. "Sorry….?"

It doesn't need a couple of hours to wait for Ada. She quickly came soon after I said 'sorry' to my dear brother about this matter. But it's my birthday. Why the hell I have to apologize to him anyway ? Sometimes I just don't get myself.

"Happy Birthday, Jennifer!" Ada giggled as she wrapped her arms around me. Seriously, this is the second time that she has hugged me today. For my birthday. Ada Vessalius is my first female friend. Minus the fact that the maids from my house are instructed to be my 'friend' . Seriously, I _appreciate _what my step mother did for me, but I don't need fake friends.

"You said it for the second time, Ada," I laughed at her as I hugged her tighter. "Well, unlike _someone_ over there who didn't even bother wished me a 'happy birthday'."

I slightly frowned at my brother.

Elliot scoffed at me, knowing that I was right about it. He hasn't wish me a happy birthday yet. Even Leo already has wished me a 'happy birthday'. Well, I'm not expecting him to wish me a happy birthday, I was just teasing him.

"Don't be like that, I'm sure Elliot just have some stuffs to deal with. He doesn't 'forget' you. how could he? You're his precious little sister," Ada told me as she pats my head.

And this is the Ada which I like so much! Always see the 'good' part of people, and always see her brother as her 'junior' who she always wanted to be friends with. She doesn't see why her brother would hate so much. Apart from her being a Vessalius, she is the kindest person that I ever met.

She is pretty, and kind hearted.

She reminded her of her older step sister, Vanessa.

Elliot scoffed at Ada. "Don't talk as if you know me, Ada Vessalius."

Seeing his master has once again ill-treated Ada , Leo elbowed Elliot with a face which basically says 'it's-your-sister's-birthday-play-along-with-it'.

I giggled.

"G-Geez, you're making a big deal out of it, Jenna," Elliot muttered under his breath before looking at me who is still clinging with Ada. "It's not that I forgot, I was planning to tell you anyway."

I looked at Ada who is smiling, she then made a gesture so that I can properly face Elliot when he wish me a happy birthday.

"Elliot…, it was a joke," I slightly try to laugh it off.

Elliot just looked at me as he said. "Give me your hand."

"Why…?"

" Just give me your hand, already!"

Wow, what a short tempered person. I just let a sigh, as I give him my hand. Elliot gave me a book , or a novel …? I'm not sure. But it's already been wrapped with pretty red ribbon.

Aww, he knows how much I loved books.

I chuckled. "Thank you, Elliot. This is lovely!"

Very lovely, infact. I can't hold my excitement any longer and just tackled him with a big bear hug. Elliot, being well.. him; nearly fall down because of what I did, but he didn't get mad since he hugged me back as he patted my head gently. For a minute there, I feel that my heart is going to fall from my mouth. Yes, I do love him. But I told myself that this 'feelings' cannot go overbroad. But this time, I cant pushed away my feelings since he made me feel so safe. Yet, my heart still beating so fast as he continue to hug me. Snapping back from my thoughts, I slowly stepped back.

"Happy Birthday, Jenna."


	3. Chapter 3 : The 'Little' Group

**A/N: This chapter is rather slow... ;_; I mean, the process is slow. Idk what happened to me when i wrote this. Anyways, this chapter have the 'little' group thing goin on. Which means you get to see Gil,Oz, Alice, and of course Uncle Oscar ~ I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! XD**

_Disclaimer: I dont own Pandora Hearts. I only own my OCs , Jenna and Eleanor._

Chapter Three: The 'Little' Group

_"All these years I have been loving him, but he only see me as his little sister. I know that he will protect me at any cost. But I can't take this anymore. I want him to see me as a 'girl'."_

Tell me that this is not happening. Oh please tell me that I just don't think my own brother as in 'hot'. I can't believe this. Why did I think about him that way?

Oh wait.

No. The hell to the _no._ I know that I'm attracted to him and such, but I can't just think of him as in hot! Wait, wait, wait! I gotta stop thinking that way! I buried my face against the pillow near me. This is just so complicated to begin with. When I was just a little girl, I always think of Elliot as my knight. But then I promised to myself that I would forgot about those feelings. Argh. Why can't I just move on?

I moved my body to the left side of the bed, before I can see Elliot's present at the top of my desk. The light is still on. Perhaps I forgot to turn it off? Who knows? I often forget about things anyway. I lazily get up from my bed and takes a look of the desk.

The book which Elliot gave me has a light brown cover , and by the shape of it I can see that this is a romance classic novel. I giggled to myself before I open the book.

_Dearest Jenna,_

_Happy Birthday to my little sister! You know, by the time you read this I probably already 'wish' you your happy birthday. It's not that I forgot, okay? It's just.. I'm waiting for the perfect time! And well, there you have it. I can't believe that I'm writing this. It's not my idea, okay?! It's Leo's! Anyways. Enjoy your present!_

_-Elliot._

What the hell did I just read? Is Elliot trying to be 'sweet' with me? Awww, this just made my day. Wait. What? I did not just think that! I think there's something wrong with me. I sighed as I slowly close the novel and put it on the desk. As I looked to the window, I noticed there is a box with my name on it. Is this really happening? I got this present each year. But I don't know who is the sender. Maybe it's from my biological family? I don't know.

I picked it up from the corner of the window. It has a red ribbon, same like Elliot's. I picked up the card, and then started reading.

**To Jennifer,**

**By the time you get this present you probably already thirteen years old. And you probably wondering who is the one sending these presents for over ten years. And why are you being thrown when you were three. You will get the pieces together,dear. But sadly, I cannot bring you back here. I'm sorry, but you are going to stay at the other side of your real world. For your safety.**

**Happy 13****th**** birthday.**

** -Anonymous.**

Is this somekind of joke? It's always the same note every year, the same sender.

'Anonymous'

What the hell is that?! Well thank you for ruining my birthday. I sighed as I began to unwrapped the gift. It's an….emblem? Of Phoenix. Another puzzle for me to finish. Each year, they send me pieces of resembles who I am. Last year I got a necklace of phoenix. And two years ago I get a liontin of my mother. They said that my mother is the one who erased my memories. But.., what ever. I don't want to know about myself, and I will never found out. I like living here. I like being a nightray. And best of all, I like being friends with Ada and Leo.

"I don't want to leave you," I muttered under my breath as I rest my head on the edge of my bed, and drifted myself to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with a heavy heart. Why am I feeling like this? Restless and such. If I recall correctly, I fell asleep around eight. But why am I feeling all tired? My whole body hurts. As I was making my way to the school's front gate, I see a very familiar face standing in front of the gate, as well as with the Vessalius' heir and one girl. She looks like she is about my age. Meaning that she might either twelve or thirteen. Are they students in this school too? But wait. Those two are waaaaaay too old for being students.

But wait… why did he look very familiar to me? Those wavy black hair. And the way he talks is too familiar to me. After done 'admiring' them from afar, I decided to go and approach them. That's when one loud voice snapping me back to reality.

"This is going to be so fun,Gil!" the blonde said.

Gil…?

Gil.

That _GIL_?!

I nearly chocked my own self with that stupid fact that my prediction is right! That sea weed head is Gilbert. My other foster brother. So that's why he looks so amazingly familiar. It's been awhile since I last saw him. To be honest, I kinda miss him. Unlike his brother who is creepy, Gilbert is pretty normal. At least he is not creepy like Vincent who likes to torment his own dolls. I always thought that guy has a mental issue or something. And I'm pretty scared of him too . That's why I'm not going to be 'close' with him either.

"Gilbert?" I let out a confused tone as I looked at him with my furrowed eyebrows. "What the _hell _are you wearing?!"

He looked at me with horror.

Horror, I tell you! And I have never seen him like that before. Well, except when he sees kittens or cats. But that doesn't count. But why is he here anyway? And he is undercover? I looked to the oldest guy of their 'little' group.

Blonde hair. Green eyes.

Then I turn to the youngest guy in the group. Same features. Blonde hair . Green eyes. Why do I have this feeling that I have seen them before? How many blonde hairs did you encounter anyway?

According to my memory, I only have one blonde haired friend.

Ada Vessalius.

Is it possible that they are related? Oh great, more Vessalius. I mentally slapped my own face with my right hand after I realized the identity of the blondes who are standing in the front of me.

"Oi, you know this kid, sea weed head?" the girl, who is around my age asked Gilbert. She crossed her arms, acting like she is all 'mighty' . I blinked at her, still confused. Who is this girl anyway?

But seriously.

Sea weed head?

Well, I'm sorry for laughing. But I can't imagine someone calling Gilbert with a nick name like that. Further more, it's not a very pleasant nick name for Gilbert either.

It's _hilarious._

"Oh my God, 'sea weed head'?" I laughed . "Seriously, I never thought that I can actually hear it coming from a girl! Gilbert, you got _beat up _by a girl."

I try to tease him.

Gilbert groaned. "It's not like I let her to call me with that name! And the name's Gilbert, not Sea weed head! You , stupid rabbit!"

The girl frowned. "I am _not _stupid! Who are you calling stupid, _stupid_!"

"Did you just call me stupid?" Gilbert felt offended.

The girl smirked. "Oh indeed, I am! _STUPID._"

She stuck her tongue at Gilbert.

"I am not Stupid! " he said, almost exploding up. "And how dare you say that , stupid rabbit!"

"Because you insulted me first. And there! You said it again!" the girl hissed at him.

Oh wow , I never thought that I can see the 'exploded' gilbert like this. Before, the emotional one is always Elliot. Or if you want to see it in the more negative side, there is always Vincent.

"Ignore them," the younger blonde chuckled as he told me. "They are always like that."

Always like that?

"What do you mean by that?" I blinked at him, confused.

His green eyes widened, before giving me one familiar smile. Yes, I can always tell myself to love that kind of smile. The smile that always warmed my heart.

"Oh! How rude of me," he suddenly exclaimed as she takes my hand. "My name is Oz Vessalius . And who are you might be, my lady?"

He asked as he kisses my right hand.

I blinked at him. What the hell with his cheesy pick up lines? And 'my lady'? Excuse me, I am _no _lady! I furrowed my eyebrows at him and sighed. People are always mistaken me for being a lady. Lady of the Nightrays. Look at me okay? I am nothing like the nightrays. If there is a lady for the Nightrays, it should be Vanessa. Not me. Let me explain, Vanessa Nightray is my dear sister. Sure, I was adopted and all. But Vanessa treated me like I am her real sister. And I'm truly thankful with that!

"Excuse _me_," I said politely to Oz, with my irritated tone. "But I am not a lady. Stop addressing me as one."

Oz looked at me with his raised eyebrows, showing me that he is indeed confused with the last statement I gave him. Well, I don't blame him to feel that way. I am the weird one anyway.

"Why is that?" he asked . "This is the school of nobles right?"

Right.

But the think is, I am not a _noble. _I maybe look like one, but I am not. I looked at Gilbert who is still arguing with the girl. At least he is got his old self again. I smiled a little when I looked at Gilbert then turn to the boy in front of me.

"Yes, it is," I said to him. "But I am not a noble. I just got some scholarship, that is all."

His green eyes sparkled . "Whoa! That means you are smart?!"

I chuckled. "Not at all," I said to him. "I'm not _that _smart."

Oz's eyes continue to sparkle when suddenly he called Gilbert with his excited voice. Too excited, if you ask me. But oz did look like an adorable little boy to my eyes.

Wait.

Oz Vessalius?

Why is that name sounds so familiar to me? Did I met him before?

"Hey look, Gil!" he waved to Gilbert as he smiled. "This girl over here got some scholarship!"

Gilbert stopped arguing with the girl and looked at oz with a raised eyebrow. Well, of course he was rising his eyebrows like that. Because I didn't got some stupid scholarship to got accepted by this school. Hell, as a Nightray ; the school accepted me here by it's own. Technically, I am from the Nightray family, a noble.

"What are you saying, Oz?" Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows.

"Eh?" Oz blinked, confused.

Gilbert looked at me. "Jennifer here is my little sister, which means she is a Nightray too."

I could've swear that I heard Oz is screaming with disbelieve when he heard the truth from Gilbert.


End file.
